


I can arrange that

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lucifer (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Being BAMF Abbie and Chloe, F/M, Gen, MAHAHAHAHA, Not sure if I should add humor as a tag, hurt with a happy ending, hurt!Crane, just read it, please and enjoy it if you can, short characters, that leads to this crossover, this begins after a event happens, to one pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A devil comes in on a kidnapping. Sounds like a bad joke. It isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where. is. the. cash. we. gave. you?” One of the kidnappers asked.

“You better tell us, asshole,” the second kidnapper said.

“Yeah, or else, you are a dead man.” the third kidnapper said.

As reluctant as Crane was to face death during the seven tribulations, telling thieves where he had placed the bag was a terrible way to of marking it. They were better than evil. Abbie, Jenny, Jenny’s boyfriend, and Crane. They were better than that. So that was it. He stared back at the second kidnapper. Abbie will find him. She always did. And always will.  It was best that she find him dead of noble reasons. Everything that they had been through up to this point  would be turned useless or been all for nothing leaving Abbie without a partner. The entire world doomed.  Moral triumphed destiny.

"Until hell freezes over," Crane said.

"I can arrange that," came a tall man with black hair. He had appeared suddenly out of the darkness with his hands in his pockets and his shirt was a tad bit unbuttoned. He had a devilish smile. Hell, Crane sensed this man was a demon. A rather sophisticated, malevolent demon unlike the many demons that he and  Abbie defeated time and time again at Sleepy Hollow. It was unfortunate that their vacation ended up this way.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The kidnapper said, turning in the direction of the man. "Who the hell are you?"

"Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar," Lucifer said. "I am just here to ask why you killed the young man at Courner Street," he looked over in the direction of the bound man who seemed to be out of place. He appeared to be more amused at Crane than anything.  "look what the cat brought in:  Ichabod Crane." Lucifer had a merry laugh turning his head in the direction of the kidnappers taking his hands out of his pockets. "and here I thought you couldn't go any low."

The second kidnapper fired. Bullets went through Lucifer's body clashing to the floor once hitting the wall one by one after each loud, booming sound. The second kidnapper stepping back terrified. The florescent lights showed the three kidnappers standing away from the young, lean figure who was getting a shrubby beard. His ears stood out almost but not that quite. He was dressed like a gentlemen in a business suit just without the tie. He had fancy black shoes with small heels.

"What the hell,"  The second kidnapper said.

"I wish people would stop using hell in vain," Lucifer said. "hell is not a place to use slang. Baffles me. It would be like me going, 'what in heaven'."

“Go back where you came from, asshole!" the third kidnapper said.

“I just got back from hell,” Lucifer said. “how about you go there."'

"Hell no," The first kidnapper asked.

"There you go, _again_ ," Lucifer said. "using it in vain."

"Did anyone bring powder?" the second kidnapper asked.

"You got a special place all ready set out for you," Lucifer said.

“Oh really?” Crane asked. "do demons have special places in hell?"

"Yes," Lucifer said. "they do."

"And is it locked?" Crane asked.

"Very locked in key," Lucifer said. "rare for a soul to escape."

"Don't mistaken me," Crane said. "but you are the devil. You are the rare soul to escape."

"I am," Lucifer sad. "but I left by choice. Twice."

Crane paused, thinking of names and people he had come across in the past few years who had died and be. . .

"Jeremy Crane," Ichabod said. "is he there?"

Lucifer paused for a moment, considering it.

"Can't say for certain I met him," Lucifer said.

"Why the hell are you here?" the first kidnapper asked. 

"Your desires, pretty boy," Lucifer approached the first kidnapper. "tell me your deepest, dark desires, what do you want to do rather than this?"

The first kidnapper paused, staring, quite blankly at the man with his eyes transfixed on Lucifer's eyes. Crane slowly slid a knife out of his sleeve. One that Jenny had given him before they left because "you never know when you need a small knife blade to save yourself on vacation". He thanked Jenny from the bottom of his heart. Why was the devil here? The city of angels had a fallen angel walking around in its mist. Lucifer reappeared inches away from the first kidnapper. The third kidnapper swore stepping back landing on his ass.

"Sipping a martini at a pool," the first kidnapper said. "surrounded by naked men and women serving me. I want to be covered in sunscreen and to be king of the world. I want to be thousands of miles from this hell hole. I want to be wearing sunglasses."

"Oh yes," Lucifer said. "men gotta love their martini."

"Are you with the police?" The third kidnapper asked.

"Police consultant," Lucifer said. He held a finger up, turning toward the two men. "Pardon me, I have to punish a killer, boys."

Lucifer grabbed the first kidnapper by  the neck and together they vanished into thin air as the first kidnapper screamed.

"Shit!" the second kidnapper swore.

The third kidnapper's eyes turned toward the man who was still cutting through the robe.

"WHERE. IS. OUR. MONEY?" the third kidnapper came to Crane grabbing him by the shirt collar. Crane could hear his heart beating against his chest.

"What currency are you talking about?" Crane asked. He was buying time for Abbie. "Ones, two, threes, fours, fives?"

The blade was taken out of Crane's hand. His arms were tied behind his back. He had awakened after being knocked out in some manner that he could not remember. The back of his head was pounding. Crane didn't remember how he was abducted. The last he recalled was waiting for his partner to meet with him at the park for a discussion of where they should spend their next vacation. This vacation had been planned out thorough. As had the park visiting. The stars could be seen from the hill. Moving stars, satellites or better yet airplanes, gliding against the black canvas. The cool air, the perfect weather, and the serene silence. It was a sharp contrast to the morning. Having the park all to themselves. That was the main excuse.  The El Porto Beach was the cheapest one to visit but otherwise a majestic sight to visit.

That in fact was the beach they went to earlier.

And look at how their vacation ended up.

"Don't play funny with me, Mr Crane," The third kidnapper said. 

"Twenties, thirties, forties, fifties,sixties," Crane went on.

Crane was punched into the gut delivering a hard, sharp pain.

"I said, don't play funny," the third kidnapper said.

It was hard to 'play funny' when he was confused on why the men wanted to play with toys and be funny with him.

It did not make sense.

“A gentlemen does not play ‘funny’ with honesty,” Crane said.

Crane was still surprised over the legend of Sleepy Hollow and his name being connected to it. He was disturbed about it, mostly. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. .  . So easily convinced by his excuse. It was a shame that they didn't get to see what Ichabod and Abbie faced day after day at Sleepy Hollow. The supernatural rising out of thin air. He had long ago came to accept that life was not mundane. As as soon as he 'died', came back, went into the purgatory to retrieve his wife, put underground by his son in a coffin, broke free, saved his partner, nearly lost his partner countless times thanks in part to Pandora and her partner. They could possibly go to Washington D. C. next year if Abbie feels comfortable going there without losing Crane, _again_. Crane was the chewtoy of fate. As was Abbie. They were chewtoys until the end. And it was a good thing that Abbie was his soulmate.

"Stop with your elegant talk and tell us where our shit is," the second kidnapper said.

"If you use better English then I may," Crane said.

"he is never going to tell us," the third kidnapper said. There was a hard slam to the side of his face. There was a ache to the side of Crane's cheek. The second kidnapper stepped back rubbing their knuckles. "Why don't we just kill him?"

"Because we can lure his partner out and make them get the cash for us," the second kidnapper said.

"No, that is ridiculous," the third kidnapper said.

"More ridiculous than kidnapping a weirdo?" the second kidnapper asked.

"Yes," the third kidnapper said.

"Ah ha," the second kidnapper said. "I like my idea better." Their heads turned in the direction of Crane.

"Tell us where your partner is staying," the third kidnapper said.

"If there were some feasible figment in my mind, I would say, but whatever you did to my head which may either be the subject of a bottle, a bat, or a form of hitting with a pan," Crane lied. "I do not recall."

". . . Shit," the second kidnapper said. "what are we gonna do, Harry?" the third kidnapper shot into Crane's legs, both of them.

Crane shouted an obscurity in Latin briefly closing his eyes.

"He'll lose enough blood and lose consciousness," the third kidnapper said. "we can always go on a heist and get all the money that we should have had."

His eyes started to grow heavy as his head to grow light and the throbbing was becoming a background noise. The two kidnappers had two sets of builds. One of them had a manly build while the other had a famine build. Crane noticed how muscular the third kidnapper was. His large shoulder muscles that nearly tore at the seams. The second kidnapper had a definite build where it was mostly slender, long arms and a well taken care of build. They were in black matching attire except they were not wearing socks  over their heads. They looked alike with striking eyebrows, long nose, but their ears were different. His right cheek was stinging. His eyes started to close. Was he going to die? Was he going to be . . . Was he going to leave his leftenant? No, he shouldn't. He would never leave business unfinished on his terms. His eyes closed as the last thing on his mind was the image of Abbie. Happy, joyful. . .


	2. Chapter 2

"Crane!" Crane heard Mills's voice.  
   
Crane stirred. He felt pain from his arms. The pain flared in his legs as he attempted to shift them. They felt sore. So sore. His eyes slowly opened back to darkness. Crane's back met the wall of the wall. His shoulder's hunched together against two tough surfaces. He let a swear word slip. Mills would not let him down if he had actually used a swear word that he heard from students at the local high school that he decided to teach in. The students liked him but more so  of the history buffs.  
  
"Leftanent. . ." Crane softly said.  
  
 His hands felt soft, light fabric.  
  
"Crane?" Abbie said.  
  
"Why are you searching there, Miss Mills?" Lucifer asked.  
  
 "Freeze!" Abbie said.     
  
"I am on your side, agent," Lucifer said.  
  
"Demon or human?" Abbie said.  
  
"Devil, darling," Lucifer said.

Crane heard her gun make a noticeable, but small click.

"Where is Crane?" Abbie asked.  
  
"I don't know, under you?" Lucifer said  
  
 "If you can't help me then we never talked," Abbie said.  
  
Crane heard her go past him.  
  
"I think you should look below, Officer, instead of what is on the ground." He heard a thud on the ground. "Ow, what was that for?" A part of Crane felt pride for Abie. Giving a excellent right hook to send the devil to the dirt. It made Crane almost giddy that he knew her personally. Now, this is a story appropriate to tell Jenny and children. Crane heard her trotting off. "Come on, that wasn't innuendo."  
  
"Crane!"  Abbie called.  
  
He attempted to raise his hand up only to feel it was heavy. He had a headache. A bad one.  
  
"Fine, I'll just tell my ex-partner that he is not in a car in this garbage dump," Lucifer said.  
  
"Crane!" Abbie called.    
  
"Leftenant!" Crane shouted. "I am here!"  
  
"Crane?" Abbie called. "Crane!"'

Crane reconsidered.  
  
Could people hear shouting coming from the ground under who knows how many levels of dirt?  
  
That was a excellent question.  
  
"Leftenant!" Crane shouted.  "LEFTENANT!"  
  
In all retrospects, he was terrified of dying. He remembered the story that Abbie told him about his wife's attempt to kill him in the past and how she convinced him with a video of his current version of himself. Past Crane had trusted her, and so that, convinced him that they were meant to be. No ordinary man or woman would have trusted someone so easily with the device hailing to be from the future. The years of the tribulations would have been terrifying  without Crane for Abbie. Abbie Mills. . . She was a strong, independent, and intelligent woman. Able to stand on her own and live on her own. Benjamin Franklin would have loved her. She was the image of what American lives went out to fight for. He was so proud that she had became a FBI agent. She was stationed in Sleepy Hollow to be nearby.

Leftenant was a nickname that Crane hadn't dropped for Abbie despite her being an FBI agent. It had become his character trademark. One that Abbie loved immensely about him. Or was it when he had reading glasses when it came to reading a novel? Or was it when he attempted to get a sun tan but instead of that he had a sun burn all over. Crane learned his lesson to be covered properly.  She preferred it over "Agent!" because she heard that too many times on the field. And Crane. It was a nice keep sake. He had, at first, switched to calling her agent but Abbie insisted otherwise.  It just didn't click coming from Crane. It didn't ring a bell.

A new wave of pain washed over the man.  
  
"LEFTENANT!" Crane called out again.  
  
He couldn't move his hands.  
  
"I am here,  Leftanent!" Crane called, again.  
  
He heard the sounds of different kinds of shoes walking past--no, wait, above him would be correct.  
  
"I am here!" Crane shouted, over, and over, and over, hearing voices that sounded jumbled together.  
  
Just how long had he been out?  
  
Enough that no one could see the contraption he was stuck inside?  
  
_Abbie_. . . Crane thought as his eyes slowly closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can tell, this is a first time I wrote a Lucifer fic. 
> 
> It's terrible. 
> 
> Not sure if I got the Lucifer/Chloe dynamic down. 
> 
> Pretty sure I got Ichabbie down.

The trunk opened to reveal the figure of a man curled up inside.

"Look, sleeping beauty," Lucifer said, looking around toward the other agents and the detectives around him.

The woman with thick, unique but eyebrows of someone who was annoyed on a daily basis glared back at the man. Lucifer appeared to be clean shaved and he bounced on his toes looking from the agents and detectives.

"Someone get the medics!" Chloe shouted. "We found him."

Lucifer had enjoyed his return.

This case had drawn his attention, specifically, due to the murder victim being pissed off. The victim was pissed off that he had been killed so cliche. Frankly, the victim enjoyed hell instead of hating it. So it was a bit of a shocker. Returning to the land of the living followed by a slap to the face by Chloe for not saying goodbye. Trixie wrapping herself around his leg to prevent him from running off from them again. She was scared about losing her best friend, again, but despite her happy, joyful reaction, she asked " _Are you not going back to hell?_ " when he was about to leave Chloe's house. His hand on the door knob. He hadn't decided it then. All he was interested in at the time was giving the victim justice. He had smiled, looking over in the direction of the little girl, and told Trixie, " _I have not decided._ "

Lucifer pat Chloe's back.

"Look at us," Lucifer said. "working together, just like old times."

Chloe looked up toward Lucifer.

"I missed you," Chloe said.

"Who the hell invited this guy?" Agent Bells asked.

"I did!" Abbie came appearing from behind. Lucifer stepped aside allowing the dark woman to come forward. "Crane," she noticed the bruising's on the side of his face that were dark. She took off her jacket placing it around his shoulders as his breath was seen in the cold weather. "It is me."

"Abbie," Crane said.

Abbie smiled,  gently stroking the side of the man's cheek that wasn't bruised.

"Crane," Abbie said. "Leftenant," Crane moaned. "Ssshhh," Abbie said. "rest."

She stroked the side of his head gently making heart eyes at the professor whose consciousness was falling drastically. Lucifer could see the man's soul was wavering like thin, wavy smoke from a cigarette. It was a miracle that humans survived what he had.  At first glance, Crane appeared to have been shot multiple times. Mostly for overkill but they hit in the wrong parts of the body. Twice at both parts of the leg. Two times on the arms, and quite possibly several chest injuries that will leave some scars.

"Crane, we still have the next three years of tribulations," Abbie said. "Don't be an ass. Don't die on Joe, Jenny, and me." She gently stroked the side of his free face. He had a swollen left eye. "Joe found a historical video-game that you will like. Set in an era you come from."

"I love you, Leftenant," Crane said, softly.

"I love you too, Crane," Abbie said. Her wedding band apparent on her ring finger.

"Tribulations?" Lucifer asked, coming behind the short woman. He sounded genuinely alarmed. "Are you referring to the seven tribulations?" His eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder. "So all the stories I heard about those horsemen are true?"

"Yes, even headless," Abbie said, with a nod. She turned her head back toward the figure in the trunk. 

"Here  I thought mortals were getting bored of angels and demons," Lucifer said. "A part of me feels bad that mother had to go in and make religion. And father having to fix it," he rubbed his forehead thoroughly annoyed. "father's little band-aid over her boo boo is falling apart."

It didn't help that Lucifer didn't like his father for casting him down to hell, removing his wings, pulling a miracle, and his brother pulling a prank on him by throwing rumors around about a goat and what he did with it. It was awful. Humans were so gullible when it came to believing about Lucifer and his deeds. Some of which were not true. People have killed in his name, that he is aware of, and frankly that was quite disgusting. Lucifer started to walk away from the scene as the medics were headed their way toward the site. Chloe, the short miracle, turned around from her coworkers then came after the tall man.

"Lucifer!" Chloe called. 

"I should go," Lucifer said.

"Lucifer," Chloe said, getting in the way. "you left before I could thank you."

"For what?" Lucifer asked. "Nearly getting you killed. Okay, you are welcome."

"No," Chloe said. "you saved my life."

"I don't need this," Lucifer said, going past the detective.

"Lucifer!" Chloe shouted. "Your family,"  Ooops, what she meant to say was 'you are family' not 'your family'.  She started to regret starting that train of sentence. "you can't leave them hanging."

Lucifer turned in Chloe's  direction.

"My family has been manipulating me this entire time, detective," Lucifer said. "I am the devil and the devil does not get manipulated by his family." He stared back at her in rage. "I am not ready, yet, to face my mother. Or my brother."

Chloe wanted to shout at Lucifer.

To scream. To yank her hair out at the man's ridiculous claim that he was the devil. To shake him by the shoulders while hoping to knock some sense down to him into his thick head. It had been two long years that could turn into three years any month now. Chloe kept her cool, keeping her feelings tucked away regarding this matter. If she cared about him then she would respect him and his choices. That is what a partner does in the force and off the force. Instead, she took a sigh calming herself down and met him at the eye in a perfectly adult manner.

"How long do you need?" Chloe asked. Her mother would be impressed and so would her father. The perks of being the child of Hollywood is that you could hide behind a persona and let it be the responsible one. She understood that he needed to grieve. This was likely part of that process to get him back to the annoying consultant she knew. And she loved him. It pained her to see him dealing with grief this way. 

Lucifer smiled, back at the detective, a flash of his old self peering through.

"You will know when I get back," Lucifer said. "take care, detective."

Lucifer turned away then headed down the path. 

"Take crane, Morningstar," Chloe said, concerned.

Our view returned to Abbie and Crane.

Crane was put onto a bed carefully with the help of the two skilled medical professionals. Abbie followed, panicked. She had only gotten on to the lead of his abduction because of coming across Lucifer during her search at the park for Crane. It was there that he told her about the stolen money while leaning against the tree. The money that was later recovered by the FBI on a timely manner afterwards. She didn't seem to be interested in knowing he got there. Which interested Lucifer. The body belonged to the LAPD but the results after the robbery were on her concern. He had lied to her about being a human, well, sort of, he had told her his name and she didn't believe him.

Abbie done the questioning with the people who knew the suspects to the bank robbery. Only after Lucifer had pointed out that the victim had a shoulder injury that the security guard had given him. Abbie and Chloe working together for the next twenty-four-hours was a force to be reckoned with. Lucifer had done the other side of the investigation quickly finding Crane. It had only been hours later when the suspect, the killer, wondered into the police station rambling about the world preparing to end and the devil was around them all.  Lucifer watched in the background of the women's impressive teamwork. The man was sane enough to be questioned. Lucifer decided to finish his work there with the camera off.

"Are you family?" the medic asked.

"Yes, his wife," Abbie said.

"All right, you can get in after he is in, Mrs Crane," the medic said.

"I am here, Crane," Abbie said, stroking the side of his shoulder gently. "you are not done yet."

"Lift him up!" the medic said, as they lifted him into the back end of the ambulance.

Abbie joined into the interior of the ambulance.

"Have your chin up, Crane, and face the rest of eternity being tracked by your wife," Abbie said. "Hell no if you think I am not going to track you." the medic to the right looked at her in pity connecting the machinery to the man. His heart beat was weak. "I am not leaving you alone for the foresee-able future. You need to stop getting abducted when we are not in Sleepy Hollow," She clenched the man's hand.  "and getting into trouble."

The doors to the ambulance closed and off it went.


	4. Chapter 4

"You okay, sis?" Jenny asked, her hand placed on to the girl's shoulder. "I got coffee."

Abbie slid forward straightening her back. Jenny appeared to be well rested unlike her sister. Abbie had bags under her eye from staying up. Jenny had her curly, black hair up in a pony tail while Abbie's curly hair rested on her shoulders. Jenny was in blue jeans and a gray sleeveless shirt that outlined her attractive, gorgeous figure. Abbie was in a white shirt and long skinny jeans that ended at her ankle right above the running shoes. Abbie looked toward her sister with a small smile spreading on her face.

"Never been better," Abbie said, taking a sip of her coffee. Warm, delicious liquid.  It tasted good.

"Joe and I just got here," Jenny said. She looked over toward the bed where Crane rested fast asleep resting on painkillers. "has he waken up at any point?"

"It has been two days," Abbie said. "they said he should be waking any time. . . ." she paused, briefly. "He had some broken ribs, a head injury being treated right now, some holes in him, and he is still there. . ."

Jenny's eyes landed on the professor then toward Abbie.

"I am surprised he is still hanging on," Jenny said.

"He dealt with worse," Abbie said, off handedly.

"True," Jenny said. "and so have you."

"I punched out the devil," Abbie said.

Jenny laughed.

"Really?" Jenny asked, dancing her eyebrows back at her sister.

"He helped us find Crane," Abbie said.

"Did you kill him afterwards?" Jenny asked.

"No," Abbie said. "I was too busy being part of the dig," she took a sip from her coffee. "he was annoying, though." she lowered the cup. "During the dig he was asking other agents their deepest desires and two of them had to leave to resolve their sexual tension." Jenny raised her eyebrow. "Eddy and Bryan."

"Okay," Jenny said. "then he must be better than Moloch."

"Surely," Abbie agreed, with the nod of her head. "I am surprised I didn't go overboard on this mission. . ." she looked over in the direction of her sister. "tell me, Jenny, what have you been up to with your boyfriend?"

"Killed a demon on the air plane, nothing but business," Jenny said. "and you wouldn't guess where it was on the air plane."

"First class," Abbie said.

"Yes," Jenny said. "you won't believe what the demon could do."

"Suck your soul out through a screen?" Abbie asked.

"No, it drank souls through the ear plugs," Jenny said, as Abbie sipped from her coffee.

"They are adjusting every day to modern technology," Abbie said, lowering the Cup.

"Look on the bright side, at least they are not as hard to find," Jenny said.

"Too easy," Abbie said, shaking her head. "what if they wanted to be caught?"

"Demons can be stupid at times," Jenny said. "just like people. We have people in common."

"Demons and humans thriving together, not terrorizing each other," Abbie said. "I will be six feet under by then."

"True, true, Abbie," Jenny said, then they both took a sip from the cups.

Abbie looked over in the direction of her partner. Her free left hand slowly made its way to Crane's hand and squeezed it. Crane was there, she was sure of it, because if his spirit was wandering in the deep abyss of nothing then she would know. He was resting. Regaining his strength. The doctor told Abbie that what he went through was hell. She knew what hell was. She had been in hell personally. The Catacombs. The Purgatory. Hell was without her best friend. But he was always with her in spirit and she was always there in turn. The bruise was disappearing from the side of his face. His swollen eye was getting better. She took another sip from her cup having a watchful eye on her partner.

"How did you defeat the demon?" Abbie asked.

"It is weak to water, soda, and peanuts," Jenny said.

"That is convenient," Abbie said.

"Trust me," Jenny said. "it melted apart and stained the carpet. . . while everyone was asleep."

"Now that is believable coming from you," Abbie said.

"Statistically," Jenny said. "there is a good chance that if there were a sharknado or a piranhanado then people would been killed in their sleep."

"Did you look that up?" Abbie asked. 

"I have been on airplanes  often than you," Jenny reminded Abbie. "for someone who has been in Sleepy Hollow only their entire lives would realize that there is more than cars to get to places."

"That is true," Abbie said.

"You need to take a sleeping pill," Jenny said.

"I don't need pills to sleep," Abbie said.

"Crane wouldn't want you to sacrifice your rest over thinking about when he is going  to wake up," Jenny said.

"What if he never wakes up?" Abbie asked, her eyes darting back toward Jenny.

"He will," Jenny said. "there's supposed to be two eyewitnesses running round not one."

Abbie's eyes looked over toward Crane's resting figure

"I will be there for him when he does wake up," Abbie said.

When Crane first awoke in 2013, he had no one to be there for him. But this time, he won't wake up alone. Not alone and confused. He has been there this entire time for her. It is time that she return the favor. She was an FBI agent but that did not meant she could not use her off-time which she rarely used at all. In the field and off the field as a FBI agent was difficult. She found a way to balance out her two lives without concerning her FBI partner. If he was asleep for sixty years then she would wait for him. And do other things but find the time to visit him during the day. She would wait a hundred years for him to wake up. Her eyes gazed over toward her sister.

Jenny felt pain for her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible short story of a crossover between Lucifer and Sleepy Hollow.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week. Abbie was sipping coffee without her sister. Jenny and  Joe were out there fighting demons that suddenly appeared and killed a couple right outside a well known restaurant in a very unnerving, but disturbing manner. Chloe came to the door seeing the half asleep, half awake woman in a dark purple shirt and jeans that were black. There were beeps coming from the machines. Chloe gently knocked on the door.

Abbie put the coffee cup onto the counter.

"Come in," Abbie said. Turning her attention toward the door.

Their eyes met.

"I wanted to see how you and your partner are," Chloe said.

Abbie turned toward Crane then back to Chloe.

"He is fine," Abbie said. "but I will be better when he wakes up."

Chloe shared a little smile coming in.

"I heard you talk about tribulations," Chloe said.

"Our seven years of hell as a married couple," Abbie said.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, her hands dug into her coat pockets, the little folder crushed against her coat.

"it is our little joke," Abbie said. 

"I have a little question," Chloe said, coming over. "about . . . . Sleepy Hollow."

"No, if you are asking if  Paul Revere was a dentist I am not answering," Abbie said.

Chloe took out a paper and handed it to the agent.

"Have you seem murders like this often in your hometown?" Chloe asked.

There were ritual markings on the victim's foreheads, a center square hole, and eyes that appeared to have been gorged out but due to the lack of blood it seemed to have been done post mortem. The skin was a pale shade of white. Their hair covered in what seemed to be dark shoot. No wonder Jenny hadn't been talking to her what Joe and she had been doing.  They were facing a new evil. Hopefully it would be dead before Crane wakes up. Because if it wasn't dead by the end Crane was awake and alert, they would never leave.  Abbie's eyes didn't widen. The worst she had seen was eyes bubbling up and exploding. The demon that attracted others with their type and shapeshifted into them. And a host of other demons.

"Ritual killing," Abbie said. "just a minor inconvenience, otherwise, it is not threatening to a whole city. . . yet."

"I heard about your cases from Sleepy Hollow by a friend of mine," Chloe said. "you specialized in the . . ." she paused, having difficulty, let alone speaking of it. "supernatural." Because it could not be real. 

"Don't worry," Abbie said. "whatever or whoever did this will be dead themselves."

Chloe was handed back the photograph.

"Are you implying there are people who hunt them?" Chloe asked, slightly alarmed.

No, not at all," Abbie said. "they will get themselves killed by being stupid and careless."

Chloe put the photograph away.

"So that happens often in Sleepy Hollow?" Chloe asked.

"Not often," Abbie said.  She took a sip from her cup then placed it back down. "you don't need to worry about it. People who do this are either unable to further commit it within the month."

"You never caught the perpatrators in sleepy hollow," Chloe said.

Abbie thought back, keeping a smile back. Sure as hell did catch them.

"Sort of," Abbie said.

"This is Los Angeles, they will face the justice system," Chloe said. "I am going to catch them."

"'I suggest you find places that advocate for demonic summoning," Abbie recommended. "or go to old libraries. Best places to start your investigation. It is in the supernatural section. And work your way through."

She remembered desperately searching through the vault with Crane to find answers of what they were facing, But she knew what she was facing with Crane. Time and human biology. Nothing supernatural about that. She was scared about it. Because nothing supernatural could help her. To bring Crane's consciousness back. He was still there, soul, and by heart beat. She could feel like he was still there.  His chest rising up and down reassured her.

"Thank you," Chloe said. "I'll take that under advisement."

"I was once like you," Abbie said. "except I wasn't against being opened minded about it."

"I have someone who claims to be the devil for a living," Chloe said.

"I live with someone who claims to have fought the headless horseman _and_ been comatose underground for 250 years in a cave," Abbie said. 

"All right, you got it worse than I," Chloe said.  A thought occurred to Abbie.

"What I said earlier. . ." Abbie said.

"You don't have to apologize, Agent Mills," Chloe said.

"I do," Abbie said. "God knows what you would have done if it was your partner in danger. I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"I don't have a partner. . ." Chloe said. "at least. . . he is gone but he will be back."

 "Your partners with Lucifer?" Abbie said.

"Yes, sort, well, he is a consultant," Chloe said.

"I really pity you," Abbie said.

"Don't be," Chloe said. "sometimes. . . he is a sweetheart but obnoxious." 

"Ah, so the devil is Mr Sensitive," Abbie said.

"He is a complex man," Chloe said. "with scars on his back. . . sensitive."

"A tall, odd man claiming to be the devil with scars on his back and you don't believe him," Abbie said. "and you are growing a liking to him." Chloe could feel her cheeks redden. She waved her free hand in the air. "It doesn't take long for the supernatural to take a liking to you."

"He is really good friend," Chloe said. "Been working with him for two years."

"Two years and you have been in a platonic relationship with a man pretending to be the devil?" Abbie asked.

"Yes," Chloe said.

"Just go," Abbie said, shaking her hand. "you are free to call me regarding any other . . odd . . . and unusual crime scenes," she paused, rethinking that, with a frown. "but you should go to Lucifer regarding that  because he knows more than Crane and I."

"I will think about it," Chloe said, then she walked out of the room.

"Platonic my ass," Abbie muttered to herself.

Abbie took a sip from the coffee.

"You look beautiful," Crane's voice came from beside her.

Abbie looked over toward Crane and her heart leaped.

"Crane," Abbie was relieved.

"Leftenant," Crane said. "you haven't been sleeping."

"I look awful, don't I?" Abbie said, as their fingers intertwined together. 

"No, you look magnificent even with the circles," Crane said. "come in here, " He scooted himself to the side nearly meeting the edge of the bed by an inch. Abbie placed her coffee onto the counter. "you are not leaving this room until you have proper beauty rest."

"I have a hotel room," Abbie said.

"But you haven't been sleeping in it," Crane said. He was right. The bed was unmade. There was clothes, instead, laid on the bed in the hotel room. "and sleeping in a chair is bad for your back."

"Says the man who slept in a chair for hours while studying to be a American citizen," Abbie said.

"I have you know that you put a pillow there for me," Crane said, as Abbie slid into the bed with the man. "and a blanket around my shoulders," his hand combed through her curled shoulder length black hair. "Mmmhh. You haven't showered."

"Shut up," Abbie said, set against his warm, beating chest.  Soaking in his presence.

"As you wish," Crane said.

A few hours later, Joe and Jenny found them in the hospital bed with Crane's arms wrapped around Abbie's waist. Abbie was lightly snoring. Joe held his hand out. Jenny took out a couple dollars from her wallet then put it into his hand. If anything, they were not going to bother the married couple. The two made their way out of the room. Joe looked over in concern at the two then back toward Jenny.

"Should we tell them that we accidentally turned a demon into a human?" Joe asked.

"No," Jenny said. "we will save that for later."

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I am proud about this story is the dialogue between women. 
> 
> And the first chapter.


End file.
